


Sleep is for the Weak, Naps are for Everyone

by KpopOverloaded



Series: Writing Challenge Drabbles [1]
Category: TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Boyfriends, Cute, Fluff, Insomnia, M/M, Napping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-11
Updated: 2020-05-11
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:00:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24118387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KpopOverloaded/pseuds/KpopOverloaded
Summary: College AU where Soobin has insomnia because of finals and his boyfriend, Yeonjun, knows exactly what he needs.
Relationships: Choi Soobin/Choi Yeonjun
Series: Writing Challenge Drabbles [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1741546
Comments: 6
Kudos: 134





	Sleep is for the Weak, Naps are for Everyone

**Author's Note:**

> This isn't beta read, so sorry for the mistakes. My sisters and I decided to do a writing challenge where we use a random prompt generator and write a drabble in an hour. Honestly, it was fun and got me to write, I suggest you try it if you want.

Soobin had been up all night. It was completely obvious with the black circles under his bloodshot eyes. Yeonjun didn’t know what he could do to help him sleep except for sleeping over himself, but he had classes and he lived close to his campus so he mainly slept at his own place. 

Most of the time, the younger had trouble sleeping when he was stressed, and it was finals week so, it was obvious he felt overwhelmed due to his classes. It hurt Yeonjun to see him like this. Especially since they went to two different colleges that were across town from each other, it made it difficult to sleepover. 

When Yeonjun had walked into Soobin’s apartment, he didn’t expect the younger boy to be typing on his computer at 7 in the morning. If he had slept, he would still be asleep until at least 9:30am. The rugged looks just helped Yeonjun identify what had happened. 

Walking over to his boyfriend, Yeonjun ran a hand through his hair, plopping down next to him so he could see what he was working on. Of course, it was homework. Yeonjun should’ve known better. 

“You’ve been up all night, haven’t you?” The older asked exasperatedly. 

There was an obvious struggle when Soobin had to tear his eyes away from the computer screen to look his boyfriend in the eyes. Mouth tipped down in a frown and eyes following the slope of his lips due to lack of sleep. 

A deep breath later and Yeonjun is getting the explanation he usually hears. “I was half asleep before something woke me. I couldn’t go back to sleep, so I just caught up on some homework.” Soobin looked down at the time on his computer, widening his eyes when he realized that it was almost 8 o’clock in the morning. 

“I thought so,” Yeonjun smiled, leaning forward to kiss Soobin’s cheek before he sprung out of his spot and to the kitchenette. “Want some coffee?” Instead of offering Soobin a morning nap, Yeonjun offered him coffee. He knew that Soobin wouldn’t be able to sleep until at least the afternoon, so might as well give him some energy.  
  


“Yes, please.” The younger finished his assignment and shut his computer off, placing it on the coffee table before he joined his hyung in the kitchen. 

Yeonjun smiled when a lanky pair of arms wrapped around his midsection and a chin rested on his shoulder. The older set down the glass cup in his hand, reaching a hand back and into the soft brown locks of his boyfriend’s hair. “Why don’t we go to the cafe instead? We can get breakfast and coffee. I’ll treat you.” 

A cheesy grin lifted the corners of Soobin’s mouth as he replied, “You’re so good to me, hyung, I don’t know what I would do without you.” 

“Well, based on the lack of groceries in your fridge, I would say starve.”

“I have ramen, thank you very much.” Soobin groused, pouting before he planted multiple kisses on Yeonjun’s neck. Giggles echoed through the apartment as the younger held his hyung tightly, continuously giving him kisses full of love and happiness. 

Yeonjun finally turned in the younger’s embrace, staring up at him before he caressed his cheek and smushed their lips together in a dry kiss. “Go get dressed, I’ll wait in the living room.”

Not long later, Soobin is dressed in a big knitted sweater and black skinny jeans. Yeonjun couldn’t help the once over he gave his boyfriend as he went to join him. Linking their hands together, they left the apartment with everything they needed and headed to the little cafe a few blocks away. 

  
  
  


After a nice breakfast at the cafe, Yeonjun and Soobin decided to study together, Yeonjun on the couch with a highlighter in his mouth and a textbook placed in his hands as Soobin sat between his manspread, his laptop resting on the coffee table as he scribbled down important facts from his notes. 

It was silent in the apartment, blanketing the two boyfriends as they comfortably grasped the silence and the presence of the other. The room itself seemed to take on a warm latency as the two studied until they couldn’t anymore. 

A while later, Yeonjun is startled out of his studying trance by a few sniffles. He sets his book down and places the highlighter between the pages he was reading as a makeshift bookmark, then he leans forward to look at Soobin’s side profile. When he spots to tears dotting down his cheeks, he reaches down and takes the pencil from his hands.

Once he wrestles the pencil from between those nimbles fingers, Yeonjun brings his hands to Soobin’s face, running his hands over his cheeks comfortingly. The other boy leans into the tender touch, allowing his boyfriend to pet him as more tears wet the older’s hands. 

“You’re tired, aren’t you, darling?” Yeonjun mumbled, leaning forward to dot kisses across Soobin’s forehead as he whispered, “why don’t we take a nap?”

The nod the younger gave was all the conformation Yeonjun needed before he was helping Soobin off the floor, moving his stuff so the other could lay on the couch. 

“Do you want to cuddle?” Yeonjun mused, wiping the tears from his boyfriend’s face in delicate strokes as he awaited an answer. 

“Yeah,” Soobin hiccupped, swallowing against the knot most likely stuck in his throat. 

A smile lit up Yeonjun’s face as he pecked the other’s lips and climbed on top of him, resting his head under his boyfriend’s chin and his ear against his chest. Listening to the younger’s heart beat, Yeonjun sighed peacefully, feeling Soobin’s arms snake around him in a tight hold. 

Reaching up, the older started playing with the younger’s ear, knowing the calming effect it had on his boyfriend. It obviously worked when Soobin let out a big breath and inhaled deeply, soon evening out his breaths as he fell into a deep sleep. It wasn’t long before Yeonjun followed him, eyes fluttering closed on their own accord as Soobin’s warmth enveloped him. 

  
  
  
  


Yeonjun didn’t remember falling asleep, but when he felt his arm go numb, he decided to nudge his boyfriend to get him to move. Since Soobin was half asleep, Yeonjun pushed him to make him move, watching as the younger grumbled and flipped over with the older between his arms. 

He was wrapped around the other like an octopus, so when he flipped on his side, his grip loosened. When Yeonjun tried to settle back down and go back to sleep, he wiggled maybe a little too aggressively because the next thing he knew he was crashing onto the floor, back first. 

A groan escaped his mouth as he lifted himself to a sitting position, rubbing his back and turning to his boyfriend who was still dead asleep. Shaking his head, Yeonjun smiled, a breathy chuckle falling from his mouth as he pushed himself up from the floor. 

Stopping by the couch, he gave Soobin a kiss on the lips, deciding that he should sleep for a few more hours. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, Kudos and Comments are always appreciated!
> 
> Follow me on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/KpopOverloaded2)! (I have a Yeonbin twitter fic on there that you should check out, as well!)


End file.
